im here for you
by alex Clark
Summary: One day when hilde go's out to shop she bumps into some guys that are up to no good but when someone comes to her rescue she'll never be the same.


It was a really cold night I know I shouldn't be out at this time of night but I couldn't help it I was really hungry I haven't had anything to eat since 7:am this morning and now it's 9:40pm man I was starving this really sucks its freezing out here and I still have a block in a half to go. I know I should have put on a bigger jacket but instead I have on a black leather jacket skinny jeans and some old black sneakers.

"Think you God I'm finally here" I said to myself as I walked into the supermarket grabbing a cart and started walking through the ales looking for what I needed. Ok so far I had everything I needed I had eggs,chips,cookies,soda,cereal,milk,ice cream,and candy I know I know mostly junk but that was what I like so anyway I dabbled chacked and made sure I had everything and I did so now here I am waiting in line to get my stuff it was really long but at least it was moving really fast that was the good thing.

It was my turn to price my things up so I quickly put my things on the scanner so I could pay for them and go home so now here I am on my way home from the supermarket it was already 10:05 and usually this Is around the time when people start robbing each other for no apparent reason and I really don't want to be around when this happens so I quicken my pace and hurried up so I could get home I was a few minutes away from home and all I had to do was turn that a corner but as soon as I did that I ran dead smack into someone and fell right onto my butt " oww" I say as I get up off the floor rubbing my butt " hey watch where your going" I here muscular voice say " oh sorry" I say as I quickly pick my things up and try to walk away but I soon learned that was a real bad idea.

" hay where the hell do you think your going" the next thing I know I was pulled hard by the man and slammed against the wall " ahh let me go you basterd" I say as I struggled to get out of his grip but he hit me hard upside the head and my vision want blurry " you've got some nerve bitch but sense your pretty I'll make this fast " he said and then hit me again and this time I nearly passed out but I didn't because I know I had to find a way out of this because he was already working on the button on his pants and ripping my shirt open. Damnit I had to think and think quickly so I did the only thing that came to mind I kneed him in the balls and screamed. As soon as he let go I started hall assing but I didn't make it that far because I soon found out that the guy had friends.

I don't know how it happened but one minute I was running the next I'm on the ground being dragged into an alley way " I told you to just knock the bitch out and we wouldn't be having this problem" I here a man say I could small alcohol from some of them that would explain a lot buy right now I shouldn't be thinking about that I really should be thinking on how the hell I'm getting out of here suddenly I was thrown against the wall again and this time I was face to face with four men and they all had dirty grins on there face " well boys time to have fun" shit I'm out of time some please help me I thought to myself as the men began to rip my clothes off " ahm I do believe the lovely lady said she wasn't interested" I deep women's voice said from some where in the shadows she sounded like she had an accent but I wasn't worried about that now i was worried about getting out of here " who the hell said that" one man said while the others started looking around for the voice.

" I did" and then the man was sent flying into a wall across from me he hit the wall so hard that it knocked him out cold " what the hell was that" one of the guys said but he to was sent flying into a wall as were the other guys I tried my best to see what the woman looked like but I was in so much pain and my vision was very blurry it wasn't until a few minutes later the woman was standing over me she had on a long black cloak and couldn't see anything but her dark brown eyes "'are you ok" she asked as she bend down and picked me up off the ground man she was so strong I actually blushed a little " yeah I think so" I say but the woman looks at me closely and spoke " your head is bleeding you should rest" she said and I almost laughed " and how do I do that when I'm in your arms " I say playfully and she stoped walking and looked me deep in the eyes I blushed again and then she spoke " yes just close your eyes and you'll be fast asleep" she says and then starts walking again " ok" I say and she just nods.

She was right about me falling asleep quickly I mean it was like magic as soon as I closed my eyes there was a warm feeling that want throughout my entire body it felt so good that I actually moned a little I blushed when I heard the woman giggled I blushed who is this women and where is she taking me I was about to ask her but she beat me to it "I well tell you who I am when we get somewhere save as to ware we're going you'll see when you wake up" I just gave up and sigh " ok fine" I say and she chuckled I samiled and closed my eyes again and this time I fell asleep. My last my few thoughts were who was this woman,why was she here,and what did she want with me but my last and final thought was when I wake up I want to thank her for saving me.

I hope you guys like it I know the first chapter is kinda corny but I promise that the other chapters will be better so I hope you enjoyed it and I'll catch you later:)


End file.
